


Renora's Alone Time

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	

It started off just like any other date day for the King and Queen of the Castle. Ren had woken up early and asked Pyrrha to take Jaune training for the day. Pyrrha, of course, agreed to his request because she enjoyed making her teammates happy. Once she left with Jaune to give the two their privacy, Ren thought for a moment to decide how to start Nora’s day. “How to wake up my Queen…? A quick penetration to wake her? Soft kisses? Pancakes…?”

 

The dark haired male chose to use kisses to wake his love. Leaning in, he gave a few kisses onto Nora's lips and neck while his hands roamed her almost naked body. Everyone on JNPR only ever slept in just their underwear. However, as Nora felt Ren’s lips softly begin travel her body up and down and covering her luscious curves, she began to moan in her sleep.

 

Slowly woken by her own moans, Nora woke up to see her King hovering over her body. He hadn’t stopped  kissing her stomach as his hair covered his face and gently trailed her body behind him along her breast. “Rennyyyy~” She cooed out to him before reaching out to move his hair out of the way of his face. “Someone’s feeling pretty playful when he can’t even make me breakfast before wanting to play with me.” She giggled, shooting him a half-lidded and lustful look.   
  
“Maybe I am! It’s been almost a month since we’ve had any alone time and I’d hate to waste it.” Adjusting himself above her body, he placed a loving kiss onto her lips. Making the kiss linger, he took charge and began to guide her hands along his body. Starting at his chest and slowly going down her stomach before stopping at the hem of his boxers. It soon became very clear that his cock was forming a tent in his boxers that seemed like it was about to break away and rip apart its cloth containment. The ginger’s hands didn’t hesitate to yank his boxers down to his knees to free the thirteen inch beast from its cage. Watching his massive might stand at full attention for his love, Ren chuckled at the sight.“I see someone wanted to free the beast.” He teased, wrapping his hand around the three inches of girth that made his cock feel so much better for his girlfriend. “Or is someone just going to be impatient for their King?”   
  
He barely had time to close his mouth before Nora flipped the two over and planted her increasingly soaked panties on his cock with a moan. The soft fabric that contained her pussy allowed Ren to feel how warm and excited she was becoming after his teasing. “I’m going to be impatient~” Her excited and energetic voice rang out into the room as she ground against him. “Just like you didn’t want to waste time, neither will I.” Leaning down, she crashed her lips against his own. Soft moans and hums left her lips the few instances their lips were apart. After another moment, she pressed herself against Ren’s chest. Her soft breasts being squished between the two as his hand made it’s way to her cheek.   
  
Breaking the kiss, Ren grabbed Nora’s hips and lifted her up off of his lap to slide the young ginger’s panties out of the way. He then lowered her slowly back down, just enough to force a few inches of his massive cock inside of her. This isn’t their first time having sex, so she was at least mostly used to having such a thing inside of her. However, Nora didn’t hesitate to force herself down and fill her cunt with his massive member. As she did so, there was a bulge in her stomach. Nothing more than an inch or two but it was enough to make the small girl giggle when she could see it inside of her stomach and against her skin.   
  
ADHD kicked in and the ginger couldn’t help but laugh as she rubbed and poked at the bump in her stomach caused by Ren. This continued for only a few moments before Ren got sick of it and began  thrusting upward into her, causing the bulge to grow and shrink again. This caused Nora to begin letting out a storm of moans that timed almost rhythmically well with her boyfriend’s thrusting into her body. Every motion sent the bulge out and then back into her stomach as she sat on his cock. “Renny~ I have an idea!” She giggled excitedly between her moans, holding her hand around the bulge that would form with each passing second. Unsure of whether or not this would add extra pleasure to her lover, she watched him carefully during her secondhand handjob during his thrusting. As she could see the smile Ren had on his face from this extra pleasure, she decided she would add her trump card into the mix and try to send them both overboard.   
  
The sound of sparks echoed in the room for a moment before Nora’s pussy grew extremely tight and convulsed around Ren’s cock. Feeling this convulsion caused the poor boy to jerk and twitch inside of her as if he was about to dump his load already. Biting his lip, Ren through his head back into the pillow to focus on calming down as his shaft throbbed inside of his Queen. “Oooo!~ That seemed to feel great for you!” Nora cheered before using her semblance to zap her insides once again.   
  
Feeling the convulsion another time, Ren had to quickly push his partner off of his lap and dump his first load onto her stomach and chest. Through his quiet pants, all he could hear was Nora giggling and wiping the cum off of her stomach. “Please….warn me next time you want to do that…”   
  
“Yes sir!~” She cheered as she wiped a string of cum from her stomach onto her finger again. Looking up into Ren’s eyes, she sucked on her finger to clean the cum from it with a satisfying pop when she pulled it out. Her eyes began to wander his body and soon noticed that his cock was still it’s large size as a spark wrapped around it and quickly faded away. A happy gasp left her lips as she noticed this. There was a new trick for her to do if she didn’t want their fun to end.   
  
Somehow, the King failed to noticed the electricity flowing through his still stiff member. Without hesitation, he grabbed her hips and pulled her back onto his cock while she was on her back. Forcing himself balls deep once more, a clear indentation of his cock could be seen in her stomach until her bellybutton. Seeing this, he placaed his hands beside his lover’s head before pumping himself back into her just like before.   
  
“RenRenRen!~” She tried to speak up between moans to warn him of the quickly approaching shock. Unfortunately, she was unable to properly warn him as another jolt lept from what felt to be inside her womb up around into his shaft and down to his balls. The shock was enough to cause the boy to twitch again and bend over in pain. However, Ren was smart enough to mask his painful action as if he was leaning into kiss her. So that’s just what he did, smashing his lips against hers.   
  
He needed something to focus on to somehow soothe the pain and add to the pleasure as he began throbbing into Nora’s womb. “Ren, you….know better than to…...cum inside there! Cum in my ass again if you need to!” Her cheery voice called out between moans once more. No more warnings, no more electricity, just an impending orgasm for the girl that they both knew would cause her to scream.   
  
Ren took this chance to start pull himself out of her core and force himself into her ass. It wasn’t slow or gentle, but it wasn’t rough enough to cause Nora any pain. Once more pump after pump sent waves of pleasure through her body as his cock filled her up. Moans began escaping Ren’s lips as his climax quickly approached from the tighter hole of the two he had been using for what seemed to be the past hour. After a few more moments, a simultaneous orgasm hit them both, causing Ren to dump his electrified load into Nora. Though this was a lot more cum than he had ever dumped into her body before. Mere seconds after he began to release his seed, the poor girl’s stomach swelled up to look as if she was a few months pregnant. Her orgasmic moan was cut short as, unknown to them both, their redheaded teammate opened the door to their dorm and gasped at the sight. Nora, being herself, wanted to wave to her friend and ask if she wanted to join in on the fun but the moment her mouth opened, Ren’s cum sprayed out of her mouth with such force that it splashed on Pyrrha’s face. Coating it as if Nora dumped a bucket of milk on Pyrrha as a prank. A thick white layer of warm liquid slowly oozing down the redhead’s face.   
  
  
All Nora could so to keep from giggling was to wipe her mouth and look into Pyrrha’s eyes. “Sorry!~”


End file.
